opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/The start of the end
As the fight between Owari and George ends with the whole world feeling immense negative emotions, we are taken a few moments back, in another place on the island... ---- *As the deadly fights are taking place all across the battlefield, Venator, who, for the past ten minutes or so has been waiting for a certain someone to appear, hears some noise a few meters away from him *He jumps off a high place, then slowly walks to the area where the noise was coming from *Venator notices that some blocks have been moved, which intrigues him *After taking one more step forward, Venator stops, surprised at the sight of multiple New World Government members Venator: How is that possible? *Venator opens his eyes wide in surprise as he spots something, but then the surprise suddenly changes into excitement as he starts smiling like an idiot Old man #1: We have no words to thank you! Young man #1: You truly are our saviour! *In the middle of the old and young members of the New World Government, with his back turned at Venator can be seen the "Demon Swordsman" Sasagawa "Marimo" Kenshin Marimo: Yeah, whatever. Just get the hell out of here. Things are about to get nasty. Old man #1:*surprised*Kenshin-san, look over there! That's a member of The Force, I'm sure! Marimo: I don't need to look at him to feel his presence. Young man #1:*worried look*What...what are you going to do? Marimo: Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna fight him. Then, if my idiot captain loses, I will fight Owari. Young man #1: THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN DO THAT! *Finally, we get a full sight of Marimo's current condition *He has some bandages wrapped around his body, but they've all been soaked in blood *Most of his body is covered in injuries that haven't even closed from the fight against The Force 10 days ago *He's constantly panting and losing his balance because he barely got any water and food during these 10 days *Also, he's been exposed to Kairoseki for 10 days and had to force himself over the limits to break them and escape on his own *Lastly, due to his condition, he was forced to protect the members of the New World Government using his body, which resulted in him getting even more injured Marimo:*smiles*Shut up, I'm feeling great. Now get away from here. *The members of the New World Goverment keep telling Marimo to run away as well since he's in no condition to fight, to the point Marimo is forced to release a wave of Haoshoku Haki, scaring them away *Marimo turns around, finally facing Venator, then he scratches the back of his head Marimo: I thought I'll never get rid of them. Venator: They're right, Kenshin. Marimo: Huh? Right about what? Venator: Look at yourself. I've been waiting for you to appear on the battlefield, yet, this is what I get to fight against? Marimo:*smiles*Ohhh, is that someone underestimating me? *Marimo slowly unsheathes one of his swords as the red bandages fall off Marimo:*demonic smile*Let me tell you...nobody ended up well after doing that. ---- And so, only the two ex-Esplasione members are missing from this fight, and as they are making their way through the world, on an agenda that Owari set up for them through many puzzles in the newspaper that held the world's secrets, we move back to the moment we last left our plot... Owari: Mugen Pantheon... Minus. With those words, the move that has been used only a few times in the history of mankind, and only by Magnus, is called upon. Everything around Owari simply ceases to exist, like it's existance has been denied, erased. George falls on the ground, as Owari stops destorying his body from his inside, certain that was the final wave. Owari:did it. Fuck, I'm lucky. I really couldn't predict what would happen next. Seems like the biggest threat is over... Only one thing to look forward to, then, since Marimo also appeared... Jason himself. Owari walks up to George, and looks at him, Owari; The moment I saw the illusion of Melchee's Door opening behind you, I knew I was in deep shit. You managed to push me to my existance's limits, trully, and for that I respect you. I've been trying to find a way to incapacitate you ever since this fight started... However, Vegapunk, in his brilliant desing, gave me no such window of opportunity. Owari unsheathes his swords, and as George is trying to move around, desperately, raises them both. Owari: You are too dangerous to let you live. The fact that your onw fruit gives you easy access to Ageha is sufficient to consider you the biggest threat on the planet to any of my resources. Owari hestiates. He trully does. He really didn't want to do this, from the start, but this time, it was not a matter of choice. Owari: If I let you live, you eventually come back to haunt me. I have to finish this before Jason arrives. As he starts swinging his swords down, he instantly stops. Owari: Fuck everything. His timing is as impecable as always... I just can't bring myself to kill you when he's so close. Owari seathes his swords, and walks away. He makes a new throne out of the rubble of his old one, lights it with his pantheon, and sits. Owari: Welcome, my self. Let us enjoy this, This will be the last thing we do with you in command... Go out with a bang! Owari quickly checks up on everyone with his haki, and then closes his eyes. Some music starts playing, everyone on this island can hear it very clearly.... Category:Blog posts